At present, numerous network elements and service nodes are being deployed in continuously expanding telecommunications networks by system administrators. In order to properly address the processing needs of a network by provisioning the optimal number or amount of resources, a system administrator typically requires knowledge of the processing capabilities of a network element in light of the likely demands it will be subjected to by network users. To obtain this pertinent information, a system administrator would ideally be able to simulate specific CPU and IO usage patterns on a virtual machine hosted by a network element in a testing environment. Notably, such specific simulations enable test managers to stress test a virtual machine setup in a device under test (DUT) and subsequently monitor and measure the resulting performance behavior.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for emulating computer processing usage patterns on a virtual machine.